


Ruined Romance

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Mark and Derek are in the mood, but their 3-year-old son wants to sleep with them. Rated T for sexual elements.
Relationships: Derek Shepherd/Mark Sloan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Ruined Romance

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Grey’s Anatomy or its characters.  
> *All mistakes are mine.  
> *Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos welcome.

Derek climbed into bed and turned off the lamp.

“He finally down?” Mark asked, pulling Derek toward him.

“Yeah. He’s asleep now. After five books and two trips to the bathroom.” Derek sighed exhaustedly.

“Does that mean you’re too tired?”

“Too tired for what?”

Mark grabbed Derek’s hand and brought it under the covers, stopping at his crotch. “For this.”

“Oh,” Derek gasped, suddenly more awake. “No, I’m awake. Definitely not too tired for this.” He smiled and rolled to hover above Mark.

“I thought so.” Mark smirked and guided Derek’s head down to kiss him.

The patter of small feet caused them to break their kiss sooner than they had wanted. Derek flipped off of Mark and sat up. Their son, Ashton, was speedily toddling toward their bed, teddy bear clutched tightly in his hands, his blond curls bouncing wildly. Tears streaked his cheeks.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Derek asked softly when Ashton arrived at the bedside.

“I…” Ashton sniffled. “I scared. Bad lady get me.”

Mark and Derek’s hearts broke. They knew the “bad lady” was Ashton’s biological mother, whose care he had been permanently removed from only a year prior.

“I sleep with you?” Ashton’s olive green eyes were wide and pleading. He held his arms up so Derek could help him up onto the bed.

“You can sleep with us,” Derek answered, knowing Mark wouldn’t object given the circumstances. He picked Ashton up and laid him in between himself and Mark.

“Come here, big guy.” Mark wrapped an arm around Ashton and kissed his forehead.

Derek did the same. “You’re safe with us. The bad lady won’t get you. We promise.”

“’Kay. I love you, Daddy and Pop.”

“We love you, too,” they replied simultaneously.

Ashton drifted off to sleep soon after, cuddled into Mark and Derek’s sides. The romantic mood had disappeared, and there wouldn’t be another chance for it tonight, but watching their little boy sleep and knowing he trusted them so much made up for the ruined romance.


End file.
